


Differences Drive Us Apart/Together

by DragonofChaosTheory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magicfamily, Shifted Timeline, Superfamily, Young Tony Stark, allthefeels, i make no apologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofChaosTheory/pseuds/DragonofChaosTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was our differences that called us to stand toe to toe. It was our differences that made me look you in the eye, and seriously contemplate strangling you. It was our differences that drove us together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Baby Onboard

In the dark of night, the cries of a baby echoed around the open air. The dark sea swallowed the loud wails as the large freighter ship sailed forward. Two men standing on the bow looked to one another.  
The first man, who held the crying baby, was a tall pale man. His face was hansom with his square jaw, and high cheekbones. Unfortunately, his nose looked to have been broken several times, and never set right each time. His brow almost tipped over his beady eyes.  
The second man, a much shorter man, was tan and had a dark tan. His Spanish heritage held close to his skin, and his accent. His face looked as if it had been pressed against reinforced glass for several years. His teeth ground with every squall the baby made.

“Stuart! Will you shut that thing up?!”   
The tall man hardly glanced his way, and covered the babe up. The wails slowed and quietly. Stuart looked to the Spanish man.  
“Who did you say wanted this baby, Lucas?”  
Lucas pulled a business card from his inner jacket pocket. “Osborn,” He grunted out.  
Stuart’s face scrunched up. “Rich bastard.”  
Lucas silently agreed. “We will reach New York in an hour or so. Did Osborn fill out the paperwork?”  
Stuart tugged open his jacket, showing Lucas the folded paperwork. The family that had sold him the baby had filled out the basic adoption information. “As soon as we get there, Osborn’s name goes on these papers. Protection and all that.” He rolled his eyes, but held the baby closer.  
Lucas’ eyes narrowed. “What is the baby’s name?”  
“Harry,” Stuart muttered, but Lucas heard him.  
“Poor kid. He’s gonna be an Osborn.”  
Stuart just shook his head. “Is the other cargo secure?”  
Lucas nodded. “The opium is tucked in safe and sound.”  
Stuart nodded. With everything going so smoothly, it was a wonder that they didn’t even have trouble from the coast guard.  
It wasn't until he heard this strange whirring sound did he even question that.  
. . .  
Tony Stark was a lonely man. He had almost everything he ever wanted in this world. Except for now, he was watching Pepper walk away. They had yet another huge fight, and she had really called him out on a lot of things.  
She was right, of course. She’s always been right, but this time really hurt. He wasn’t sure if it hurt worse because she was right, or because of what she had said in general.  
He didn't remember what family felt like. He was terrified to father children because of Howard Stark’s not so astounding parenting. He did not want to disappoint or hurt a child, but the loneliness in his life was growing.   
He had his bots and Jarvis, but something had always been missing in his heart. Iron Man helped heal a lot of emotional wounds, but there was one it could not.  
Shaking his head, Tony levered himself from the work bench seat he’d been throwing a pity party on. This would not solve a thing. He needed something to do, or someone.  
He did have an extensive contact list… Hmmm.  
“Sir, you are being called on.” JARVIS announced.  
Tony sighed. “Of course I am. Play the message, J.”  
JARVIS didn't respond, save for the chief of NYPD’s voice coming over the speakers.  
“Iron Man! This is Chief Bronstein. The coast guard has reported a strange looking vessel sailing with a Stark code. Only, this doesn’t look like one of yours. Thought you may have wanted the heads up before they launch a full investigation.” The message was followed up by Chief Bronstein giving Tony the last known coordinates.  
“Something to do it is. J! Time to suit up!” Tony called out, immediately jaunting out of his office, and heading for the observation deck.  
“Indeed sir. Shall I inform Ms. Potts of this little journey?”  
“No. I am sure Ms. Potts doesn't want to be informed, J. Let’s fire this baby up.”  
“Remember sir, the Mark 17 hasn't been tested.”  
“Jarvis, I just turned 22. Do I seem like the kind of young adult that would be irresponsible?”  
“Shall I answer that with all honesty?” JARVIS responded with heavy sarcasm.  
“Yeah, no.” Tony shook his head with a wry grin. This is what he needed to get over the former love of his life.  
“Load the lapsed time from those coordinates. Give me their trajectory.” Tony’s command was met with immediate results as JARVIS uploaded everything Tony would need to find the ship.  
“I detect several firearms on the deck alone. A total of eleven heat signatures, including a very small one, suggesting a toddler, or child.”  
Tony frowned. “Who brings a kid around all that heavy fire power?” Even he was smart enough to know that just sounded like a bad idea. Then again, he had been around Howard’s work.   
“Time to go investigating!” He was going to figure this out.  
. . .  
Stuart looked up at that irritating whirring noise that was floating above his head. He balked at the red and gold armor that hovered above him.  
“Evening. Out for a midnight stroll?” Iron Man called out.   
Dammit. He knew they shouldn't have used Stark codes. A flash of irritation at Osborn for being a paranoid bastard crossed Stuart’s mind.  
He held baby Harry closer to him. He’d come a long way from home to deal with this crap.   
“Fire!”  
“I hate it when they do that.” Iron Man said. Stuart couldn't help but to agree. The loud noises woke the baby up. Thus the crying tot wriggled and writhed in Stuart’s arms. He was unable to draw his gun, or else he’d drop the toddler.   
In the end, Stuart and little Harry were the only ones left. Everyone else was rounded up by the coast guard, but Stuart was staring Iron Man down… Or attempting to. It was rather hard to do this with that cold, nose less face watching you.  
“So, interesting stroll, Captain Stuart Myers.” Iron Man didn't sound angry.  
“Indeed. So I’m thinking if I tell you what we were doing, you still wouldn't let me go?” Stuart seemed so sure.  
Iron Man nodded. “But they may cut time off your sentence.”  
Stuart seemed to think about this for a while. “Osborn hired us. He wanted these weapons and this baby. Something about needing an heir.” Stuart filled in.  
Tony was gaping. “How did you even get a baby? I know you have warrants for your arrest.”  
Stuart shrugged. “Family just sold him to me. Paid five thousand pounds for him. Osborn reimbursed me.”  
Tony felt sick. “They didn't want him? They SOLD him to you?”  
Stuart just shrugged again. “They were eager to be rid of him. It was odd, but I didn't question it.”  
Iron Man opened his arms, and motioned for the baby. Stuart handed the precious blue wrapped bundle over. “What is his name?” Tony had to know.  
“Harry Potter.”


	2. Appropriate Freak Out Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is an awesome dad.

Tony was allowed to freak out. He felt perfectly justified. After all, he did just adopt a one year old toddler.

He was not sure what had possessed him to do so, but secretly… Secretly he knew. The baby was alone now. Tony knew what that felt like. Little Harry could use some parental love and care. 

And, for some reason, Tony thought he could provide that. It was a moment where everything had seemed to slow down for the genius. He thought about Howard and Maria. He thought about his upbringing. 

He began to doubt himself.

Then JARVIS had decided to chime in. “Sir, you have grown older and more experienced. I believe you will make a wonderful parent.”

Tony chuckled. He remembered Edwin Jarvis, and the parental affection he showered on Tony. The morals and lessons he taught Tony every time Tony came home from boarding school.

So now, he was gently bouncing Hadrian Stark, trying to entertain the tyke.

Vivid green eyes seemed to stare at him as the paperwork was pushed through by the social worker, one of Tony’s avid fans.

“Okay Mr. Stark. All of your paperwork has gone through and the legal department will be in contact with you. Your two month trial officially begins today! I wish you both the best of luck!” the woman shook Tony’s sort of free hand.

Tony would not take the chance of dropping Hadrian, so he kept the wiggly tot in both arms.

Pepper was going to m.u.r.d.e.r him.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“I can’t believe you did this!” She was astonished as she stared at the face of the adorable toddler. She was not sure if she was more surprised at Tony, or at the fact where Social Services actually decided to give Tony a child.

She was leaning more towards the second one by the minuet. 

Tony paced. “I know! But it just felt like the right thing to do, Pep.” Tony threw his hands in the air. Not even two days after breaking up with him, and she was back to nagging at him.

He hoped it would never change.

Pepper was still astonished that a twenty-two year old Tony stark adopted a one year old Hadrian Potter, now Stark. 

She was staring at Tony in disbelief, until Hadrian cooed at her. It was a cute little noise and it made Pepper smile.

Tony rushed over. “Is he okay? He’s not too cold is he?”

Pepper had to blink at this, utter shock coloring her face. Tony did not look up. He simply grabbed the blanket that hung over the couch to gently take Hadrian from her, and wrap him in the blanket.

It was funny when he almost tripped over the excess blanket, but at least he managed to catch himself and not lose grip on Hadrian.

The toddler giggled, and wiggled his little fingers at Tony.

“You would think that’s funny.” Tony stuck his tongue out at Hadrian, and Harry just let his little tongue roll out from his mouth. Tony’s grin was bright.

“Already a chip off the old block.” Tony declared, and began to gently tickle Harry.

“I need a drink.” Pepper declared. JARVIS had one in the works for her in a split second.

Tony laughed, but then remembered something. “I am not going to be able to do a whole lot of that anymore.” His face fell slightly, but soon enough, Harry wiggled in his arms, and Tony quickly turned his attention back to him. He cooed at the tot.

Pepper just gave him a blank look.

“No Tony. There are a lot of things you are going to have to do. Baby proofing this mansion for one.”

Tony looked around the ancestral Stark mansion. He had come here for a conference, and decided to stay at the mansion to remind himself of why he did not want to reproduce.  
That had failed, obviously.

He made a face. “J, after the two month mark, when Harry is officially mine, we are going back to Malibu. For now, find me some real estate in the New York area. Something close to a school, or something educational.” Tony just cuddled Harry as he tried to wiggle out. Harry held his arms out in Pepper’s direction.

Pepper looked to the waiting drink, and decided something right then and there. This kid would need her.

It was not like Tony would make a terrible parent, but she could just picture Tony letting Harry have ice cream for dinner.

She took Harry from Tony as Tony began searching for a home.

When Tony pointed out a tower, he began suggesting the things they could do with this. Pepper had to admit the plans sounded solid. And then she remembered something.  
“Tony… When are you going to tell the press you are now a proud papa?”

Tony grinned. “I think after the two month trial period is up. I want to make sure that Harry is allowed to stay.”

Pepper nodded. “What if Osborn tries to take him?”

Tony laughed. “Pep, there were enough drugs on that barge to nearly put my twentieth birthday to shame. Osborn won’t stick his neck up for a long time, let alone try to take Harry from me.”

Pepper winced. “That sounds just as bad.”

Tony shrugged. “At least it was a contained event. No telling what Osborn was going to do with them. I hear he’s attempting to recreate Bruce Banner’s experiments.”

Pepper’s eyes widened. “The Gama scientist?”   
Tony nodded. “That would be the one.” He heard a soft ding. He checked the tablet he had been fiddling around with. “Packages are here.”

Pepper blinked. “Packages?”

Tony nodded. “Harry stuff.” 

Pepper wanted to groan. He spoiled James, Happy, and Pepper. He spoiled his company workers with Holiday bonuses most companies would balk at. With health plans and college funds that everyone swore would bankrupt the company. Now... Well now Tony had a Harry.

Harry was going to own his own island before the age of four.

As soon as Tony got done instructing the delivery service on where to put everything, he reached out for Harry, who happily reached back for him, cooing along the way.  
“You realize that this is the stage where he will learn to walk and talk, right?” Pepper wondered.

Tony looked at her wide eyed. “So… No swearing, or mean terrible words.” Tony confirmed. Pepper was suspicious of the look, but nodded.

Tony grinned and looked down into Harry’s eyes. “Okay buddy, one of the words we don’t use? Microsoft.”  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
(4 years later)

The sunshine was always something Harry enjoyed. He soaked it up like a sponge, and enjoyed it when his dad and he roamed the back yard, looking for creatures to capture.  
He had caught a butterfly yesterday! Aunt Pepper had been so proud, and uncle Happy had picked him up and swung him around. He had gotten really dizzy, but daddy had steadied him.

Dad had just laughed and tickled him. Then told him it was rubber ducky time. Harry had tried to run, but he didn't get far. Apparently muddy little boys could not sit at the dinner table.

Everyone was happy, and then something strange happened.

There was a bad man who came looking for his daddy. The bad man was huge and bald, and really mean. He tried to take his daddy’s metal light out, and Harry was having none of it.

As Obadiah Stane reached for Tony’s Arc Reactor, Obadiah’s hands suddenly went missing.

There was no blood, and apparently no pain as Obadiah did not call out in distress. There was, however an opportunity for his daddy to kick Obadiah’s butt.  
Then, an hour after that, a strange man appeared. He introduced himself as Stephen Strange.

He was wearing the funniest clothing. His read cape lined with gold. His blue shirt had a strange white symbol. Harry thought he was nice after Stephen offered him a piece of candy.

“Hello little Harry. I felt some powerful magic coming from here, and your dad told me that something happened. Can you describe what happened?” Harry frowned at him, trying to remember everything. 

“The bad man was going to kill daddy. I didn’t want him to touch daddy.” Harry looked down, and suddenly, Tony was at his side, holding him close. Tony gently murmured to him that the bad man was never coming near them again.

Stephen let the comfort take place, knowing that Harry needed it, but he needed a little more information. His judgment could not be clouded with doubt. “How did you feel Harry?”

Harry looked up to Stephen. “Scared. I didn’t want him to touch my daddy.” Stephen nodded.

“Tony… He has magic.”

Tony frowned up at Stephen. “Really? And here I thought it was just a smoke and mirrors trick.” That was pure sarcasm. Stephen shook his head. Tony would never change.

“Tony, he has very powerful magic. I need to know where he came from.” Stephen knew that Harry was adopted, the whole world knew, but he noticed that Tony got protective when he asked.

“From what I understand, He came from England. His family sold him to a known criminal. They signed him over in an adoption agreement, thus giving up their rights.”

Stephen waved his hand over Harry’s forehead. His hand lingered over the lightning bolt shaped scar.

“Tony… We are going to have to have a discussion.” Stephen admitted.

Tony held Harry close, as if trying to protect him from the world. “Something tells me that I’m not going to like this.”  
Stephen nodded.

“There is a piece of another’s soul trapped in this.” He said, pointing to the scar.

Tony had to blink for a moment. “What?” was about the only intelligent thing the genius could muster.

Stephen sighed. “There are communities of magic users all around the world. Some call themselves ‘wizards and witches’. Some call themselves ‘sorcerers and sorceresses’. In England, there is a school dedicated to teaching the witches and wizards of that community. Harry here, should belong to that community.”

Tony almost snarled. Great! More chances for them to take Harry from him! “Is there one in America?”

Stephen nodded. “It is more modern than a few of the ones in Europe.”

Tony sighed. “Will he be able to come home every day?”

Stephen blinked. “I believe so. He probably will not attend until he turns eleven. That is when most children start gaining control of their magic.”

Tony nodded. Harry was staring wide eyed. He clung to his father, afraid of what it all meant.

“Daddy?” Harry looked to Tony in fear that his father would get rid of him.

Sensing this fear, Tony positioned Harry so that he could look his son in the eye. “What the nice man means, baby boy, is that you need to train like daddy does. Only you’re training something called ‘magic’. You remember all those fairy tales with Merlin?”

Harry nodded, and Tony smiled.

“Well, you can do things like Merlin. You’re my special little boy.” Tony said. Harry buried his face in Tony’s chest with a small groan.

Stephen smiled. “Indeed you are Harry. There was such a large pull of magic. I had to come investigate. Even children your age do not display such powerful magic.”  
Tony looked up at Stephen. “What does that mean? And how do we get this other person’s soul piece out of him?”

Stephen looks to Tony with all seriousness. “I will have to train him. We cannot pull the piece out until he is strong enough to survive without it.”

Tony paled, and gently pulled Harry to him. “Is this soul piece dangerous to him now?”

Stephen nodded. “It is not as dangerous now, but as his magic grows, so will it. It is basically feeding off of his magic to survive. Without his magic, Harry will wither away.”

Tony growled. There was a parasite on his son! “When do you think we will be able to get it removed?”

Stephen understood. “Three months of training with me, and his magical core will be strong enough.”

Tony smiled. “You will have to tell me more about these magical communities.”

Stephen nodded. “Do not worry Tony. We will get you and Harry through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes defrosted Cappuccino!


	3. I Can Do... Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the capcicle!

Tony smiled at Harry as he practiced moving a stone with his magic. They were currently in month three of Harry’s training, and everything was going well. The accidental magic incidents had slowly steadied, and Stephen had promised that the American and British magical communities could not find Harry until they were ready for Harry to be found.

Ton was not sure what he would do if the British community actually found Harry. They could not legally take Harry, unless they tried to prove Tony an unfit parent. Good luck with that! But, from what Stephen had told him, they would be desperate to have him back.

They could kiss Tony’s ass.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts at Harry’s cheer. Tony smiled as Harry tackled him. “I did it!”

Tony laughed, and gave Harry a wide smile. “I am sorry sport, could you do it again? Daddy got lost in thought.”

Harry pouted at him, and Tony’s smile turned apologetic. “I apologize sport.”

Harry nuzzled closer. “I know you are worried daddy. I’m scared too. You will not let them take me, right?”

Tony nodded his head, and put on his most confident smile. “Of course, sport. I will not let them take you anywhere you do not want to go.”

Harry smiled, and preformed the trick once again. Tony was proud, and cheered Harry on as he moved the stone.

* * *

 

_SHIELD_ needed _Stark_.

Nick Fury really did not want to admit to that, but he could not find a way out of it.

They had found Captain America. The military was hounding at their door, trying to reclaim what they believed was originally theirs. The World Council was starting to agree. Things were getting out of hand, and quickly.

Now, unfortunately, he needed to call in someone who could ring in the military. No one was better at that than Tony Stark.

He could take the Captain into SHIELD, but he would not be safe for him with the World Council breathing down Nick’s neck.

He had to start a separate group. One that was not affiliated with SHIELD, or the military. That would take some time, but for now… He needed Stark.

When he called Stark, he was surprised to see a little boy sitting in Tony’s lap. He seemed to remember something about Stark’s hidden son.

“Stark!”

“Nick. What can I do you for?” Tony asked as he shifted Harry to his other leg.

“We need to call you in.” The raised eyebrow Stark gave him spoke volumes. But Nick knew he could be trusted. Natasha had written the report, after all.

Instead of the reckless, self-sacrificing, and damaging behavior he really had calmed down. He did have something to live for now.

Natasha had also put in her report that there was something odd about Hadrian. She had not been able to discover what. She had been too busy trying to keep Tony alive.

After Tony has appointed someone named Arno Stark as his CEO, the attempts to murder Tony had skyrocketed.

The boy did have the aura of power about him. Nick could use this if Tony disagreed.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. He did not like the way Nick was looking at Hadrian. “Calling me in for what Nick? I thought I was not good enough for your little project.”

Nick sighed. “We found the subject of Project Rebirth.”

Tony almost fell off of his seat, but managed to hold Harry and himself up right. “What?” He was just that shocked.

Nick sighed. Honesty would get him more at this point. “The military are clawing to get their hands on him. We need a shield.”

Tony tilted his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his childhood (maybe not so childhood) hero was still alive. “SHIELD needs a shield. How ironic.”

“Daddy, what is he talking about?”

JARVIS interrupted. “Young master, your lunch is ready.” Harry cheered, all the complicated talk forgotten as he leapt up and hauled ass for the kitchen.

Tony watched him go, trying to take everything in while making sure Harry didn’t fall.

“I have to call someone before I confirm that we can take the subject in.”

Nick frowned. “What is going on, Tony?”

Tony simply smiled. “I have to talk to my CEO.”

* * *

 

Arno Stark was breathing through a ventilator. It was just one of the many breathing treatments he had to undergo in a day. Coupled with the impulsive decisions his brother tended to make, Arno thought he got the better end of the deal.

He did not envy Pepper Potts.

He was now running Stark International, but he really could not do this without Tony. He thought about this until his treatment was done.

As soon as he finished washing the breathing apparatus, his cell phone rang. Tony’s name swam across the screen and he blinked. Speak of the devil, he supposed. He answered.

“Uncle Arno!” Harry’s happy voice was a welcome greeting.

“My favorite nephew!” Arno’s weak voice was amplified by the phone. It would be a while before he could really talk.

Harry’s happy giggle made the strain worth it.

“Uncle Arny! I’m your only nephew.” He could hear the humor in the little boy’s voice. He laughed.

“Almost grateful for that. What’s up, squirt?” Arno wasn’t too worried, after all, surely Tony wouldn’t use Harry for a shield…

“I dunno. Daddy wants to talk to you, but I ran away with the phone!” Harry was proud that he had managed such a feat and gotten away.

“Found you!” Arno barely heard Tony’s triumphant caw.

Harry’s laughter didn’t help.

Arno listened to the playful struggle. Tony’s play cries for help, and Harry’s joyous laughter. It was times like this where he did envy his brother.

“Hey Arno!” Tony sounded out of breath. Then again, his 26 year old sibling was very fit.

“Hello Tony.” Arno greeted.

“So… You’ll never guess what SHIELD found.” Tony started.

Arno blinked. “I am afraid to ask.”

Tony’s laughter reminded him a lot of Howard, but he knew there were no genetics there to support his theory. Just learned behavior.

“I know dad had to have told you about Project Rebirth.” Tony’s voice was teasing.

Arno blinked. “What?” He was in shock. It felt like all the breath he had managed to gain from the treatment had been knocked out of him. The fresh hell?

Tony laughed, softer this time. “I said the same thing. They found Steven Rogers.”

Arno sat stock still for a moment, unable to believe. “That man should be dead.”

Tony nodded, then remembered that Arno couldn’t see it. “I think he was on ice for all this time. It sounds crazy, but they wouldn’t have called me to tell me, unless it was the truth. Unfortunately, the military is trying to claim him. From the way Nick was talking, it sounds like the higher ups in the World Council are more than happy to turn him over.”

Arno shook his head. They couldn’t turn over Rogers to the military. That would be a major disaster.

“What are we going to do, Tony?”

Tony’s voice was serious. “We have to take him in. I have already decided to use the guise as Harry’s bodyguard.”

Arno knew that this was only partly a ruse. Tony had filled him in on Harry’s predicament. The boy was their family, their legacy. Arno knew he wouldn’t be able to have children. Harry, and any other children Tony decided to have would be both of their legacies.

“Are you sure anyone will fall for that?” Arno knew they had to cover all bases.

“The Stark paranoia is infamous. That, and we aren’t really bluffing. He will be guarding Harry.” Arno knew Tony was right. It was a good idea.

“We will get his new information set up. The company will set up a position that only a super soldier can fill.”

“Thanks Arno.” Tony was genuine in his sentiment.

Arno knew that he had to protect his family.

“Of course. You are my family. You and Harry need to be safe.”

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself Arno. You are not fully recovered from your illness.” There was concern and love in Tony for Arno.

It amazed Arno sometimes. Tony was a decoy. He was adopted by Howard and Maria Stark to shield Arno’s existence from the world. Not even the government knew that Tony was adopted. They did know, that the Starks had two boys. Arnold and Anthony.

* * *

 

Steve was confused. The last thing he remembered was telling Peggy goodbye while driving an oversized plane into the Atlantic.

Then he remembered the freezing cold.

Now he was staring at a blue eyed man who claimed to be Howard Stark’s son.

The man had not said much. Just told Steve his name, explained to him that he was no longer in the 40’s.

Almost the same thing Nick Fury had told him. Tony’s explanation was a little more detailed.

Tony explained that while he had been in the ice, his body and mind had undergone a complicated medical explanation.

In the end, it meant that Steve survived, thanks to the serum.

He was in the middle of another explanation that was going over Steve’s head, when a pair of vibrant green eyes peaked through a crack in the door.

Steve wasn’t sure what had alerted him to the fact that he was being watched, but soon the door creaked open, and Tony’s attention turned to the little boy in the door way.

Those eyes were curious, innocent, and happy.

“Squirt! What are you doing?” Tony’s tone had changed. It was a tone Steve had not heard in many years. A paternal tone.

The little boy with the wild raven black hair, and expressive green eyes never stopped looking at him. He moved to Tony, careful of where he was going even still.

“Daddy!” He said, climbing up onto Tony’s lap. He settled in, and became very quiet.

Tony’s eyes had softened. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair carefully.

Harry looked a lot like Tony and Howard.

There was just something about Tony and Harry that was throwing Steve off. It was very distracting. He really was trying to pay attention to Tony, but it was hard with that intense stare aimed at him.

Then, Harry did something magnificent. He levitated Tony’s keys.

“I can do things.” Harry insisted.

Tony slowly put his face in his hand, and sighed. “Harry, we were going to walk him into this slowly.”

  
Steve watched Harry move the keys around. They were floating a good couple of inches above his hand. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he was far more worried about what this meant.

He couldn’t believe this. How was this real?

Harry held the levitating keys out for Steve’s examination. Steve moved his hand between the tiny open palm and the keys. His questing hand ran into nothing.

“H-How?”

Harry smiled at him. “Magic.” He stated this as if it explained everything.

Steve took a thorough look at Harry. He then just nodded, accepting that Harry was special.

Tony smiled. “Well, that was a bit easier than I thought.”

It was then that Steve noticed Tony’s grip on Harry. He was ready to grab Harry and run.

To protect him. From Steve.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He understood that Tony had his reasons, but he would never hurt Harry. The boy had a gift, and Harry clearly was not evil.

Then, Harry sneezed. The keys, somehow, ended up stuck to the ceiling. It was a twenty minuet process to get them down. Steve had to lift Harry to get them.

“So… Welcome to the family.” Tony said.

Harry cheered.

Steve was utterly lost.

* * *

 

“Guard duty?” Steve wondered, raising an eyebrow at Tony. The brunet just shrugged.

“I did try to explain. While the military is after you, we have to hide you for the time being. It will only be for two years. Then you can continue your identity as Steven Rogers, Captain America. For now, though, you are Steven Rogers, Stark bodyguard.”

Steve had to ask. “Why do I have to guard Harry?”

Tony returned the raised eyebrow. Was this guy for real? He just saw what Harry could do, not two hours ago. “There are many people who would love to use the Stark heir against us. Whether for weapons, or illegal tech. Hell, they may even use him for money. Imagine what they would really do if they found out about his magic.”

Steve finally relaxed his parade rest. “I was wondering if his magic was publically announced.”

Tony was a bit surprised. Well, look at that! Old man’s got some snap.

Tony’s surprise soon melted into content. “I am now a little more okay with this. You have a sharp wit.”

Steve leveled him with a serious look. “I know you don’t want anyone to take Harry away, but I have to ask. Who are you so afraid of?”

Tony tensed, then sighed. His shoulders dropped. Might as well tell him everything. He was going to be guarding the boy after all.

“There is a magical community in England. They believe that my son is the slayer of an evil wizard. From what a friend told me, some believe that the evil wizard is not truly dead. There is even a ‘great light wizard’ who believes that my son is the only one who can destroy him.”

Tony’s air quotes around ‘great light wizard’ made Steve assume that Tony did not place much confidence in this man.

“The long story short, when Harry turns eleven, someone will come to get him. Stephen told me they may try to take him from me, legal or no.”

Steve frowned. “But they sound like they really need Harry’s help…”

Tony almost snarled at him. “Yeah. So bad that they are ready to turn an eleven year old into a murder.”

Steve reeled back. “What?” He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. He knew the desperate side of humanity better than most.

But Harry was only a child…

It only took Steve a few moments to decide this. It wasn’t like he had much to do with his time anyway.

“Mr. Stark, you have a body guard.”

Tony smiled and extended a hand. “Welcome aboard Mr. Rogers.”

Steve had the suspicion that the smile Tony was wearing contained something the man found hilarious.

He reached for Tony’s hand, and shook it in a firm grip. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read "The Secret Origins of Tony Stark". My heart... My poor bleeding heart!  
> Spoiler: Tony is the ADOPTED son of Howard and Maria Stark. They had to hide the fact that they had a genetically enhanced son, Arno.   
> All because of a robot with the need to play god... 3. Arno even tells Tony that he knows everything... Except who Tony's parents really are. I believe that Tony would do his best to find the cure for his brother... And this is what happens after.  
> So, I'm twisting the lines, and playing with the universe. Like a kitten with a ball of yarn.  
> Tony's true parents are unknown, but in this, I will have his parents tie into the story ;D. You'll see what I did there.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I make no apologies. This is the prologue! In the next chapter, we will see a panicking Tony, and an intrigued Black Widow.


End file.
